galactic_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
UFO Ship Classes
This article is basically about the different UFO's seen. Their are many different shapes and sizes of them ranging from small possibly single person ships to huge motherships or research vessels. If you have information on anything please post a comment on this articles talk page. Small "Foo Fighter" - Not much is known about these UFO's but they were one of the first "modern" ufo designs. The mostly resemble a saucer but the vessel also looks like a single wing design. (More information needed.) Flying Saucer Type Vessel - The most basic design seen. As the name apply is what the vessel looks like. It has ben reported once or twice that these vessels have energy weapons and can disable many technologies possibly through an advanced E.M.P. weapon. (More information needed.) "Miniature Cigers" - A custom name applied by me to describe its shape. It appears to be a single seat ufo but so far only one acount has been made. (Mmore information needed.) Lights - These lights are also one of the more common ufo's seen but it is not revealed to exactily what they are. (More information needed.) Egg Type Vessel - An egg shaped vessel that could be a type of escape pod or small transport vessel for individuals. Not very large but it also seems to have legs that allow it to land on the surface of a world. This ship is possibly owned and constructed by The Greys but nothing can be verified. (More information needed.) Pinwheel Type Vessel - Said to be reported flying over the water. Sphere Type Vessel - Not much to be added but more information is nessisary. Medium Cigar Type Vessel - A large vessel that seems to be a possible "luanch" ship for other ships. This is implied because each time it is seem almost every report has more "lights" or flying saucers around them. (More information needed.) Shoebox Type Vessel - Basically a giant ship that looks like a box. Their is no more information at this time about the craft. (More information needed.) Light Beam Type Vessel - Might be a type of ship similar to the "Shoebox" or the "Cigar" type ships. Black Moon - Black packman shaped craft that has a glass like finish. At this time the only craft of this type are built by the Rokat. Large Chevron Type Vessel - This ship is classified under "large" since it could be the size of a small city. Not much is known about this vessel other than its shape. This ship could be either a mothership or possibly some type of "travler" ship. (More information is needed.) "The Ring" - fairly recent vessel design encountered but it is unknown if this vessel is real since so few reports have confirmed this. Basically is is in the shape of a ring with a large "fiber optic" design on top of it with a couple "spikes" folding off of the "ring" section. These vessels seem to have many different designs since one was reported to be "upside down" and another was seen behind some mountains fliping over. (More information is needed.) Beyond Gold Sphere - Reported vessel, or home world type vessel, to be owned by the Annukki. IT is said to be placed in the far reaches of the Solar System, Earth's star system, but this is unconfirmed. (More information is needed.) NOTE: Any one can edit this article so long as close, but does not have to be accurate, facts on the ships and who each vessel design belongs too. Before posting your find here please place what you have found, including where you recieved the information such as if it was found online give the website name if it was form personal experience give a little story of what you saw, and try to have a little fun with it. Rift Fleet 03:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC)